


I don't need my eyes to find you (I'll follow my heart)

by Faraheim



Series: Tumblr words [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, M/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: Billy is going to leave.Steve won't stop him.





	I don't need my eyes to find you (I'll follow my heart)

Steve sees the duffle bags on Billy's backseat by mistake. He opens one and all the air leaves him. Almost drops the cans of tomato soup and the rest of the snacks.

Thinks, what else can I give you? The side of my waist when we sleep, the softness of my lips on your mouth, your name whispered like a prayer, my eyes or my soul?

Steve thinks sadly  _I don't know what else to give you_  when Billy looks scared to be anywhere near him outside of this house. As if he's about to bolt. Steve walks away from the Camaro.

Maybe that's Steve's superpower. How easy is for others to leave him behind.

But even if Steve thinks all of this he knows he can't ask Billy not to go.

He inhales cold air and it hurts. How can he leave when he's Steve's sun and the strength, the will to keep walking when there's no point.

Steve won't make Billy another prison.

Knows when Billy drives away he will take half of Steve.

And they'll ask him  _why can't you smile any more_  but Steve won't be able to tell them because all the feeling will clog his throat and choke him. Because Billy will walk away and find himself, find life because Billy Hargrove can be anything else without Steve.

So he kisses Billy hard enough to bruise, when he finds him in front of the stove, blond hair tied back. Leaves a kiss behind his ear and a mark on his neck. At least he'll stay on Billy for a few days.

He clumsily leaves the brown paper bag near Billy "Hey, you okay?" he asks when Steve tries to leave him alone in the kitchen to make his way inside the big house and maybe hide in the bathroom, get himself together.

"Yup." Steve says selling the best smile he can. Billy huffs and continues his grilled cheese sandwich.

In the end, Steve can give him all his lies too.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Billy had this plan. He was dragged here by Neil to be something he wasn't, away from his friends and his mom. Knew that the day school was out Billy Hargrove was gonna ditch Hawkins for good and come back home.

He had it all-

But then Steve happened.

It's not fair to love someone so hard so soon, it can't be.

Billy makes it a few minutes after leaving the 'Welcome to Hawkings' sign behind before his hands shake and he has to stall the car on the side of the road.

Billy isn't stupid but he kind of is  _really_  stupid. He lets out a bitter laugh and cleans the tears from his eyes. Nothing hurt more than leaving Steve behind.

He finds Steve laying down beside the pool bare feet on the water splashing like a kid, he's wearing Billy's acid wash denim jacket. His headphones on explaining why he didn't hear all the noise Billy made at the door. When Billy comes in his field of vision Steve moves surprised to see him and when Billy mimes taking off the headphones Steve complies.

"Where did you find that?" Billy blurts and his eyes fall on his jacket because it's easier to talk about that than the fact that Billy was about to  _leave_.

"Did you come back for this?" Steve responds lifting the collar with a frown from his place on the cold ground. His eyes are red and swollen and Billy is really stupid.

"No, I-" he breathes in, trying not to be a mess. He walks determined and sits on Steve with a look on his face like  _this is where I want to be_. He needs to be close and not fuck it up.

Grabs his boyfriend because that's what Steve  _is_. He frames Steve's face with his hands and feels like he has never been more certain of anything in his life but this. Steve inhales surprised.

Him and Steve. How he loves him in the morning, getting high on the smell of his soft hair. In the night when he stays after avoiding him at a party because Billy's hands will make a fool of him with Steve anywhere near him. When he steals Billy's hair ties if they are being lazy and stay all day in bed. Loves the curve of his mouth and the moles that make a trail for Billy to follow or the sound of his voice.

"I came back for this," Billy says sure. Kisses the surprise from his lips.

Steve opens his mouth and Billy moans kissing him slow and deep knocking the headphones away. He loses himself but his heart is pumping blood like mad. As if he hasn't kissed Steve a million times.

His hands are wet and he's sorry, but he's gonna make it better. And it's not  _him_  until he licks the tears away and Steve is laughing and acting disgusted cleaning Billy's saliva with the sleeve of the jacket.

"I love you." Billy says softly laying kisses on Steve's mouth.

Steve's hand grips tightly onto his shirt. When Billy stops to look at him and it breaks his heart that Steve knew he was  _gone._ Billy's eyebrows draw together and his face contorts before tears fall hotly on his own cheeks "I'm sorry," he kisses Steve again. "love you." he whispers fervently.

Steve sniffs "I love you too, stupid." but he smiles.

The next time Billy leaves the 'welcome to Hawkins' sign he's not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna live my angst life but people won't let me! follow me on [tumblr.](https://matchstickwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
